fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Schrijversbio: IJsdroom Vogeltje
Over mij Hey daar! Ik ben Anne, vroeger bekend als Avondpoot en nu bekend als IJsdroom Vogeltje, IJs, Birdie of Vogeltje. Ik ben 14 jaar oud en ik schrijf al plus minus 4 jaar lang. Ik begon mijn schrijversleven met Warrior Cats fanfictions zoals de Avond-Trilogie en daarop volgende series, daarna met mijn laatste Warrior Cats fanfictionserie genaamd Zang van de Storm, ook mijn beste verhaal in dat fandom. Tussendoor schreef ik vaker aan verhalen zoals Gouden Zon en Vonken Saga, maar het lukte nooit goed om deze af te werken. Uiteindelijk sta ik hier, met Gevallen Engel, mijn huidige fantasyverhaal dat 100 hoofdstukken zal tellen en goed op weg is. Ik doe veel dingen en heb natuurlijk weer veel te veel hobbies, maar voornamelijk teken, schrijf en cosplay ik. Ik teken al mijn personages, covers en banners zelf, maar ook teken ik soms voor vrienden en vriendinnen en zo nu en dan hebben gebruikers een door mij getekende profielfoto. Ik cosplay victoriaans (hierdoor hou ik ook van parasols in het echte leven) Wat ik kan doen voor jou Dingen die ik kan doen: *Tekenen, illustreren, het maken van covers, achterflappen, banners en profielfoto's (vrienden alleen!) *Het bekritiseren van oude verhalen op een komische maar grove manier (zie Commentaar oude versie Vonken Saga). Als er oude verhalen van mij zijn die je bekritiseert wilt kan ik dat doen, maar ik kan ook jouw oude verhalen bekritiseren ook al zal dat heel awkward worden. *Collaboraties (hechte vrienden alleen!) *Proeflezer (goed lopende verhalen alleen!) *Kritiek/reviews ((grotendeels) afgewerkte verhalen alleen) Lijst van beste verhalen Interview Als het algemeen kan zijn de antwoorden algemeen, maar specifiek is het interview over Gevallen Engel. 'Wat was je inspiratie bron?' Ik krijg meestal niet zomaar een gigantische vlaag inspiratie. Voornamelijk had ik zin om iets steampunks te schrijven omdat ik erg bezig was met mijn cosplay in die periode. Ik bouwde het meer en meer op tot een volledig verhaal. 'Wanneer dacht je "Ik ga dit verhaal schrijven!"?' Zodra ik genoeg inspiratie had begon ik direct op word, maar ik wist toen niet zeker of het zou lukken om het verhaal echt te maken en af te werken. Na ongeveer de proloog en twee hoofdstukken kwam het terecht op mijn Kladpagina en ik bleef eraan werken. 'Wat voor gevoel had je bij het schrijven?' Ik probeerde me zo goed mogelijk in mijn wereld te plaatsen zodat al het schrijfwerk ook daarin thuishoorde. Dus het voelde alsof ik in een alpen berglandschap was, eigenlijk. 'Welke muziek luisterde je?' Ik luisterde soms instrumentale muziek van Brunuhville of Peter Gundry (vooral "The last of her kind"), maar als ik even geen nummers vond die zouden passen bij het hoofdstuk kwam ik gewoon terecht op mijn eigen gigantische nightcore playlist zodat ik gewoon achtergrondgeluid had. (Nightcore playlist). 'Wat is je favoriete personage?' Mijn lievelingspersonage van Gevallen Engel is Adamaris. Zij was ook het eerste personage dat ik verzon en ik ben verliefd op haar haar. Ze is ook één van de meest uitgewerkte personages. Ook Adriel is een favoriet omdat je zou denken dat zij best ver verwijdert is van Mary Sues en Gary Stues! 'Favoriete scene?' De vredige momenten tussen de personages zoals slaapfeestjes, gewone feestjes, met elkaar optrekken en normale conversaties voeren. Die scenes zijn erg belangrijk voor het groter geheel en de personageontwikkeling. 'Wat zegt het verhaal over jezelf?' Dat ik de neiging heb om veel te veel vrouwelijke personages te maken en dat ik veel hou van fantasy en haar cultuur en mooie huizen. 'Wat is volgens jou de kunst van het schrijven?' Wanneer je zolang schrijft dat je de tijd uit het oog verliest en dan denkt dat je high bent omdat alles overdosis is. Nee grapje, ik denk dat ik het nog niet weet. 'Waarom ben je begonnen met schrijven?' Ik kreeg hoge inspiratieontploffing door Warrior Cats te lezen en ik schreef al fanfics in schriftjes voor ik ontdekte dat fanfics echt waren en er zelfs een wiki voor was. Dat was de eerste wiki die ik vond, op de originele kwam ik de dag erna. Ik vond het gewoon een leuke afleiding en het voelde cool om zelf de schrijver te zijn en niet altijd de lezer. 'Hoe onderscheid jij je van andere schrijvers?' Ik probeer altijd overdosis sfeergevoel te creëren en wil altijd een heel goed beeld geven van alles. Zo hebben alle personages hun eigen tekening en combineer ik op de site achtergronden met muziek. 'Kies je bewust een genre uit?' Ik wil sowieso altijd fantasy, romantiek en een goede schep drama erbovenop. Andere genres volgen gewoon in de loop van het verhaal en hoe het uitpakt. 'Hoe kom je aan je ideeen voor een verhaal?' Ik steel ze van andere verhalen. Dat is een leugen, ik krijg veel ideeën tijdens het schrijven zelf maar eigenlijk heb ik een groot dik worddocument met de ruwe lijn en gebeurtenissen van het verhaal. De gezellige momenten verzin ik gewoon in vonkjes van inspiratie. 'Hoe bewaar je je ideeen voor een verhaal?' Zoals ik al zei hierboven heb ik een groot worddocument ingedeeld in hoofdstukken per 10 en voor elke indeling heb ik een aantal grote gebeurtenissen die ik moet klaarspelen tegen het eind. Deze gebeurtenissen kunnen soms wel veranderen maar al bij al loopt het goed. 'Hoe sta je tegenover cliches?' Als een cliché omgedraait kan worden waardoor hij origineel wordt gebruik ik hem, maar meestal hou ik niet zo van ze tenzij ze automatisch gebeuren. 'Hoe houd je het spannend in je verhaal?' Ik hou van een stel cliffhangers aan het einde van gezellige hoofdstukken zodat die niet gaan vervelen, maar meestal is er een onderliggende spanning en een tijdslimiet. 'Houd je van plottwist, kliffhangers ed.?' Jazekerrr, ik heb zat plottwists in petto voor de lezers. Cliffhangers zullen ze al aan gewend zijn. 'Uit welke hoek schrijf je het liefste?' Ik schrijf heel graag uit "ik" oogpunten, maar omdat de naam van het personage minder wordt gezegd heb ik besloten dat ik voor Gevallen Engel uit "ze" oogpunten zou schrijven. Hoe dan ook zullen er opnieuw "ik" oogpunten komen voor "Mijn Droom" terwijl de Vonken Saga alweer "ze" oogpunten gaat hebben en eventueel in tt. gaat zijn terwijl ik anders vt. gebruik. 'Wat is je favoriete plekje om te schrijven?' Mijn zetel (sofa) of mijn bed, heel soms mijn bureau als ik ook tekenwerk doe maar daar krijg ik sneller rugpijn van. Soms ook eens op het toilet. 'Waar kan je absoluut niet nadenken?' Nergens, eigenlijk. Ik kan meestal overal vrij goed nadenken. 'Wat vind je belangrijker - feit of gevoel?' Ik vind ze allebei even belangrijk. 'Hoe sleep jij je lezers in je verhaal?' Met heel veel mysterie, spanning en coole personages. 'Hoe verzin je een personage?' Laten we samen een personage verzinnen! We beginnen met een ruw idee. Ik wil een slecht personage. Waarom zou hij slecht zijn? Daarop kan ik uiterlijk baseren. Ik heb besloten dat het personage slechte dingen doet omdat zijn zus is ontvoerd door de vijand. Dit maakt hem een beschermend type, anders zou hij het niet doen. Dit wil zeggen dat hij er zachtaardig uit zag maar dat nu niet meer geld. Dit kan ik benadrukken door wat littekens maar dat hij er vrij jong uitziet in feite. Namen kan ik afleiden van een vertaling van iets dat bij hem past, maar daar heb ik even geen zin in. Nu hebben we een personage en ik kan situaties bedenken waarin hij handig zou zijn. 'Hoe geef je ieder personage een eigen stem?' binnenkort, ga effe stoppen hiermee. 'Hoe maak je je verhaal levensecht/realistisch?' 'Schrijven, schrappen, herschrijven?' 'Let je op tijdens het schrijven op de Nederlandse taal?' 'Hoe kom je aan de namen?' 'Hoe breng jezelf in een schrijfstemming?' 'Wat doe je als je vastloopt?' 'Wat is je grootste obstakel met het schrijven van een verhaal?' 'Leest je familie je verhalen?' 'Welke onderwerpen spreken je het meeste aan?' 'Wat is je guilty pleasure?' 'Waar ben je niet goed in qua schrijven?' 'Jouw inspiratiebron qua boek?' 'Wat vind je belangrijk als je verhaal op de wiki komt?' 'Veel boeken gelezen?' 'Hoe zie je een verhaal voor je?' 'Waarom schrijf je een fandom verhaal?' 'wat vind je belangrijker? Cover of titel?' 'Heb je vaste momenten waarop je schrijft?' 'Hoe ontwikkeld een verhaal zich bij jou?' 'Zoek je informatie op voor je verhaal?' 'Waarom zou iemand je verhaal moeten lezen?' 'Wat hoop je te bereiken met je verhaal?' Categorie:Artikelen Categorie:Artikelen: schrijversbio Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje: artikelen